red and teal
by secretly sociopathic
Summary: o5. You wished a lot of things.-DaveTerezi. Anthology.
1. beginnings

prompt; o1. beginnings  
series; homestuck  
pairing; daveterezi  
disclaimer; not mine.  
notes; i gotta get in the daverezi mood for the nanowrimo mannnnnng  
also this is an au; but idk if every one shot in this anthology will be

..

You were in kindergarten when you first met _her_. You were forced to sit next to her when the teacher took attendence, the only time of the day you had assigned seating. The first two weeks, you were afraid to talk to her because she scared you. Apparently, you didn't scare her, though, because after that two week grace period she decided to seek you out while you were drawing.

"Hello," her voice reminded you of nails on a chalkboard. Ten years later, that still hasn't changed. "My name is Terezi Pyrope," she grinned, revealing a mouth full of teeth, even at age five, reminded you of a shark.

You nodded, not speaking out of fear. You already knew her name, you heard her say she was there every single day at school. You wanted to tell her that you weren't an idiot, but your older brother Dirk told you not to use the words you hear around the house at school or he and Roxy would get in trouble.

She paused, waiting for your response. Once she realized that you weren't going to tell her your name, she scowled, slightly discouraged. "Are you too cool to talk?", she asked you, and you let a small smile slip out.

She decided this was an appropirate response, and began to draw with you.

You became friends with the odd, sharp girl soon afterwards. That was the beginning, though, and the story continued since then. You and Terezi Pyrope are still best friends, she still calls you Coolkid lovingly, you still only let her draw with you, and you still think she's decendant of a shark. But some things have changed.

Like the fact that instead of thinking of TZ as only your friend, you fell in love with her.

Nice going, Dave Strider, you fucking idiot.

..

notes; THE BEGINNING OF THIS ANTHOLOGY KICKS OFF WITH ME BEING A DUMBASS WHOOP  
i'm reely excited for this guys


	2. spells

prompt; spell  
series; homestuck  
pairing; daveterezi  
disclaimer; not mine.  
notes; second prompt lesgo

..

"Alright, then, I'm the mighty dragon!", she called out, somehow still excited about this. You wanted to smile, but instead only sighed. You can't let her see your feelings, that would be terrible. Bro would never forgive you for that.

"You're always the mighty dragon. Shall we begin?", you asked, humoring her. To tell the truth, you enjoyed the roleplay sessions with Terezi, but you could never let _her _know that. She nodded in agreement, and she took her place to where the two of you had determined The Cave.

You took a deep breath, before standing up. You brushed off your god tier pyjama pants, and pulled your make shift wand out of your pocket. "I, the magical Magician Knight, have been sent to find and kill the mighty dragon. I will now use my tracking spell to locate said dragon. Ka-me-ha-me-ha!", you shouted, holding back a laugh. Terezi cackled loudly before coming out of The Cave.

"It is I, the mighty dragon Redglare! Who dares challenge me?"

It always made you so happy to see how into this she got. You loved making her happy, but she'd never know.

"The magical Magician Knight, I have been sent here to kill you," you deadpanned, not allowing yourself to get too excited. You've always loved playing make believe and fairytale games. You never got the chance when you were younger, so this was exciting for you.

"Then fight me!", Terezi roared, and tackled you.

You wish you could get up the nerve to tell her you loved her.

..

notes; whoop whoop


	3. woods

prompt; o3. woods  
series; homestuck  
pairing; daveterezi  
disclaimer; nu-huh.  
notes; after sburb au. enjoy! i'm enjoying this anthology.

..

When SBURB had ended, you had all ended up on a new version of Earth. You weren't really surprised by this, but you knew Terezi was pretty banged up about it. So when the two of you were looking for a house, you decided to get one in the woods, so you could build a treehouse so she'd feel more at home. You figured that would be a good present for you.

Now, the two of you were sitting in the treehouse, silently looking out in the woods. You were staring at the scalemates that Terezi had hung in the neighboring trees, claiming it was more like home this way. You figured it sucked enough that not only did she have her eyesight but she couldn't go back to her home planet and let it slide.

"You know," she said uncharacteristicly quiet, "I really appreciate that you made me a treehouse. That was really," she seemed to struggle for the right word, "nice of you."

You held in your smile and put your arm around her. You knew this couldn't be easy for her, and you wanted to help her. You got your planet, your Bro, and you knew this world. She got, well, you.

"Do you want to buy a pet lizard?", you asked, trying to find something to make her more comfortable. You felt so guilty. Somehow, you just knew that it was your fault Earth had been restored instead of Alternia, though you weren't complaining.

She gave you her imfamous shark tooth grin. "Yeah, I'd like that."

..

notes; super sappy daverezi whoop!


	4. dark

prompt; o4. dark  
series; homestuck  
pairing; daveterezi  
disclaimer; nahh son  
notes; alright gonna try to start making these longer but idk if i can, also if updates for this stop starting in november it's because i'm doing the nanowrimo! so yeah i'll still try to update this but nano takes presedence  
also! after sburb au again~

..

You spent a lot of the time in the dark, nowadays. You didn't turn the lights on very often, and you were still getting used to the sun again instead of being on a meteor hurtling through space. But more then that, Terezi had you walk around with a blindfold most of the time.

She said that she missed being blind, and insisted on walking around wearing that red blindfold she had, since it was also all she had left of her glasses. To give her something to do, you told her that she could teach you how to be blind. Terezi, of course, was extatic to be able to teach someone else of the ways that her mother had taught her. So, here you were, stuck in the dark for most of your day.

Though if you were honest with yourself, you didn't mind it very much. It was nice to feel so connected with Terezi, especially after what had happened with douchelord juggalo clown on the meteor. Once you had lost Bro, you thought you had lost all ability to be connected with someone. Then Terezi came along, and you felt at peace with yourself for awhile. After the two of you had your falling out, you didn't know if you would ever be comfortable with letting someone in. Rose was a wreck, which didn't help anything at all, since you felt that she was your last lifeline.

The whole meteor experience really fucked you up, you think.

You heard Terezi tell you good morning, and you felt your chest swell up.

As long as she was there, helping you, you were never really in the dark.

You smiled.

..

notes; super cheesy and not much longer yeahhhh did not get what i wanted from this oh well  
but yeah i never atcually explained what this is going to be did i? well this is an anthology of daverezi oneshots, some go together and some don't. it's going to be 1oo chapters long, all of varying length and point of views. smiley face.


	5. wish

prompt; o5. wish  
series; homestuck  
pairing; daveterezi  
disclaimer; not mine.  
notes; here we go againnnn, this one is super angsty like wow.

..

You took on wishing as a nightly ritual after about a week into your stay at the meteor. It wasn't like you had a specific thing that you wanted to wish for, you changed it up every night. But right before you closed your eyes to sleep, every single night, you'd make a wish.

You wished for lots of things, like to survive the game, and to see John and Jade again soon. You wished that Rose, your ecto sister, would be alright. You wished that Terezi would survive along with you. You wished for some pretty dumb things, too, in retrospect, like to perfect your rap the next morning, or to finally make some delicious aj.

When Terezi started to show more of an actual interest in you, and not just joking flirtatiousness, you wished that the two of you could hurry up and get together. When Karkat became a moping mess because the two of you were a thing, you wished he'd get over it already.

And so when Terezi started becoming distant and avoiding serious conversation, you wished that things would go back to normal. Of course, they didn't, and you realized that she was doing something that she figured you wouldn't like.

Rose can tell you all she wants that in their culture this was a normal thing, but you refused to compensate. You didn't care; in your culture, people didn't see other people - or psychopathic juggalos, for that matter - in relationships without at least talking about it. Going behind your back like she was, that was considered cheating in your culture.

So the two of you broke up. It's been two weeks since it happened, and you pretended that everything was cool. But every night, after taking off your shades but before closing your eyes, you wished that Terezi would break up with the fucking clown and come back to you.

..

notes; THAT WAS WAY MORE ANGSTY THEN I WANTED IT TO BE OOPS.


End file.
